Intervertebral implants are commonly used in spinal surgery, such as in interbody fusion procedures, in which an implant (e.g., a spacer or cage) is placed in the disc space between two vertebrae to be fused together. At least a portion of the disc is typically removed before the implant is positioned in the intervertebral space, and the implant may be supplemented with bone graft material to promote fusion of the vertebrae. Interbody fusion procedures may also be performed in conjunction with other types of fixation, such as pedicle screw fixation, to provide additional stability, particularly while the vertebrae fuse together.
Different interbody fusion procedures can be distinguished by their location along the spine (e.g., in the cervical, thoracic, or lumbar regions); by the type of implant used; and by the surgical approach to the intervertebral space, in which different surgical approaches often imply different structural characteristics of the implant or implants used. Different surgical approaches to the spine include anterior, posterior, and lateral. Examples of interbody fusion techniques performed along a posterior approach include posterior lumbar interbody fusion (PLIF) and transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion (TLIF). PLIF techniques typically include positioning two intervertebral implants into the intervertebral space along a posterior to anterior direction, with one implant being positioned towards the left side of the spine and one implant being positioned towards the right side of the spine. The implants used in such PLIF techniques typically have a straight shape, in that they extend along a central axis. TLIF techniques, by contrast, typically include positioning one intervertebral implant into the intervertebral space (often towards the anterior portion of the intervertebral space) from the posterior of the patient, but the spine is approached on one side from a more lateral position than in PLIF techniques. The implants used in such TLIF techniques are often curved, such that they have an overall kidney bean-like shape. Interbody fusion techniques performed along a lateral approach, on the other hand, often involve implants that are generally symmetric along their linear longitudinal axis (e.g., having a substantially rectangular or oval shape), but the implants are typically larger than those used in PLIF or TLIF techniques. That is, intervertebral implants used in lateral approaches often cover a substantial portion of the disc space.
Included among the different types of intervertebral implants are expandable implants. Such implants often have an initially contracted configuration, such that they have a low profile in the superior-inferior direction, in order to ease insertion into the intervertebral space. Such expandable implants can then be expanded in the superior-inferior direction after implantation, so as to securely engage and stabilize the vertebrae on both sides of the intervertebral space. Examples of expandable intervertebral implants are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,992,620 (“the '620 patent”) and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/481,854 filed on Apr. 7, 2017, entitled Expandable Interbody Implant (hereinafter “the '854 application”), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth herein.
Although considerable effort has been devoted in the art to optimization of such intervertebral systems and methods, still further improvement would be desirable.